


You Were Never Broken

by YanaseAngeHotori



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaseAngeHotori/pseuds/YanaseAngeHotori
Summary: Your name is Sollux Captor, you just got into a matesprit with Eridan Ampora. But he's been kidnapped! You and your friends must save the stubborn, snarky, asshole of a troll. But will you get there in time is the question? Will Eridan still be the same after?
This is alternate universe. They will still be trolls, be a OOC, and will attend school. And Kankri will shut the hell up. And we have 3 pairings!
 
A look inside:
"But I'm broken! They did horrible things to me, and I'll nevver be fixed! Wwhy wwould you evven wwant me?!" You heard Eridan scream, purple tears falling down his face.
Karkat looks between you and Eridan,  and looks hesitant to get between you two.
"Becau2e, you were never broken iin the fiir2t place. II'll always want you. You're my mate2priit.  And II'll 2how you that you're not broken and you don't need fixing." You say strongly walking towards him, cradling him in you chest, and smoldering him with affection.
All rights go to Andrew Hussie.





	1. Prologue

Your name is Sollux Captor. Your matesprit, Eridan Ampora, was kidnapped. Now you and your friends have to save him.

But that's another story all together.

What you should tell is how you all ended up on Earth.

{Time skip- 5 years before the actual story}

The games finally ended, everyone is alive and well. Well almost everyone. You and your fellow trolls have been sent to the humans planet, Earth, as they call it. 

The first thing you did when you got there, was hook up your computer. You couldn't live without it, you were a hacker, coder, whatever they call it on Earth. It was your life.

Then you contacted your morial, Karkat Vantas. You two thought you had flushed feelings for each other, but you found out after the game, you two were just pale. So you become morials, and so far it had been working for you two.

Third, you made sure that Mituna Captor, your dancestor, was living with you comfortably. Once he was taken care of, you fell asleep. 

A year later, you had got a job in order to support you and Mituna. He did little things here and there to help you with money, but in the end, he couldn't help you. He needed to be taken care of himself, and you would do just that.

One day in particular, you took at nap around 12pm, while Mituna went out with his matesprit, Latula.

{Time skip again -7 hours later}

You woke up to the sound of a ping on your computer. You walk to it and sit down despite your body telling you to get some more sleep.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling TwinArmageddons [TA]

CA: Hey Sol :)

TA: what the fuck do you want fiishdiick?

CA: Ouch. So mean. I just wwanted to knoww if you wwanted to hang out wwith me today. 

Ugh. You couldn't fucking stand the bastard. But you had to admit, you had nothing to do. Karkat was busy with John Egbert, a human. So you decided to be a bother to the bastard.

Oh, did you mention how he is you kismesis?

Yep. 

You two hated each other's guts, you wanted to kill him for all the shit he did during that game, and he wanted kill you for taking Feferi Peixes away. She was his morial, but FF left because taking care of him was too much work she said. And then you started getting red feelings for her. 

And you perused them. Unlike Eridan.

TA: whatever Eriidan. ju2t tell me what tiime Ii should be there.

CA: OK. Can you meet me at my house, at lets say, it's 7 pm now, so at 7:30? Givve you thirty minutes to get ready. See you there Sol. :)

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceast trolling TwinArmageddons [TA]

TA: yea, 2ee you there.

You turn away from your computer in favor of getting ready. When you exit out of your room, Mituna was sitting there, in the kitchen, eating the human equivalent to your mind honey on your planet. Just without the devastating effects.

"Tuna, don't eat two much or el2e you'll get 2iick. OK?" You say as you pass by him, he frowns and says with a pout,  
"8u7, 17'5 g00d. 17'5 v3ry d3l1c10u5... V3ry 5w337..." You begin snickering and before long, you're full blown laughing. Mituna just pouts even more as you laugh as him.

"570p l4ugh1ng 47 m3!!! 17'5 n07 3v3n funny!!!"

"2orry. You ju2t looked 2o adorable eating the honey. Ii'm really 2orry about laughiing at you Tuna." You say guilty, you made him mad, even if it was a little. He waves his hand and says with a bright smile that it hurts your eyes,  
"W3ll, y0u d0n't w4n7 70 83 l473 f0r y0ur d473 w17h 3r1d4n. 533 y0u l473r." 

Shit! 

You forgot all about Eridan. You run to put on your different colored shoes. One was black, and one was white. You grab your keys with your psionic powers, and yell good bye to Mituna.

{Time skip again-15 minutes later}

You just barely made it on time. 

You were out of breath, and you knocked on his door. When Eridan did come out, you gasp, he didn't have on his usual hipster outfit. 

He had on a black t-shirts with his Aquarius sign in the middle like your shirt. Under that, he had a black and purple striped long sleeve shirt. He wore black jeans, instead of his striped pants. And he didn't have his usual shoes either. He wore regular shoes, sneakers! And that hideous scarf was nowhere to be seen!

"Why the change of outfit2 Eriidan?" You say once you get over the shock. He guides you in to the living room. When you hear voices in the next room, you ask him.

"Oh, it's just Cro and Kankri. Pay them no mind. No, I'm serious, don't pay them no mind." He starts as you look back in the room.  
"As to wwhy I changed my outfit, I figures it wwas time for a change. That outfit brings up nothing but bad memories." You hear him say as brought you a faygo. He sit there and opens his. He takes a sip and you nod at his logic. It becomes silent in the room.

"2o.... What are we goiing two be doiing today?" You ask trying to break the unbearable silence.  
"Wwell, do you wwant to go out to eat? I'll pay if that's the problem. We could go a restaurant, or McDonalds. Wwhich one do you wwant?" He says as he sets his faygo down. You grin and say showing your incredibly long canines,  
"McDonald2 2ounds 2o good riight now. When are we leaviing?"

"Wwhenever you wwant."

"Let'2 go then. Ii need food or el2e Ii'm goiing two die." You say as you drag him out of the house. 

When you got McDonalds, you order food that was enough to feed you. You didn't want to spend too much of his money. You know it's hard to get a job because of your race. The humans feared you. 

When you walked to the table with the food, he asked in a concerned voice,  
"Wwhy didn't you get more?"  
"Becau2e Ii don't want two 2pend that much of your money. You need iit don't you?" You say confused, you thought he would he would happy you didn't spend so much.

"Dude. Cro wworks, Kankri does too. Wwe havve more than wwe need, you can go order more food. Go." He waves you off and you get back on line to get whatever you didn't get before.

{Time skip-2 hours later}

"Sol, you should go. It's getting late, and I don't wwant you walking home late." You hear him say. Then someone walks into the room, it's Kankri.

"9h, hell9 S9llux. H9w are y9u t9day? Has Eridan been g99d t9 y9u?" He says. You raise an eyebrow, it wasn't like him not to go on and on about useless ass triggers. Triggers in his words are:  
" Triggers include 6ut likely will n9t 6e limited t9 class 9ppressi9n, culling culture and vi9lence against gru6s, lusus a6use, c9mplementary and anal9g9us hate speech, pail filling, slurries and 9ther c9ncupiscent fluids, lifespan shaming, a6leist slurs, pr9lix dissertation..." 

He never shuts up about them.

"Oh, hey Kankrii. And ye2, ED wa2 good two me today. He even treated me two diinner, whiich Ii needed." You say smiling at Eridan, which he just blushes and looks away.

"9h. 9k. That is g99d, it w9uld have 6een very triggering if he didn't treat y9u with care. And gods f9rbid s9me9ne gets triggered 6y y9ur 6ehavi9r, the they w9uld d9 s9mething very mean and-"

"Please Kanny, stop. It's too much to listen to you." Cronus appears behind Kankri effectively shutting him up, that is for now.

"Interrupting s9me9ne is extremely triggering! Y9u need t9 6e m9re aware 9f what y9ur saying! I feel highly triggered right n9w. Please refrain fr9m d9ing that again Cr9nus." He finishes, and your happy you don't have to hear anymore.

You look at Eridan and say with an uneven smile,  
"You're on your own Eriidan. Ii'm ready two leave, Ii can't take Kankrii anymore. But Ii really had fun today and thank you."

You decide you can be nice just this one time. 

You get up and pull Eridan to you. You brush your lips to his and he gasps. You pull him even closer and press your lips harder on his. He closes his eyes and your hand moves to rest on his fin. 

When you pull away, you realize his lips fit against your perfectly. He looks dazed and smiles at you.  
"Thanks for the kiss evven if you didn't mean nothing by it." He says and you chuckle,  
"But we're ki2me2ii2e2. Iit'2 natural for u2 two kii22. But you kii22 niice Eriidan." His face flushes purple and he grin looking at you. 

'He'2 2o adorable! How ii2 thii2 po22iible?! Ii ju2t want kii22 hiim forever and ever.'

You were taken out of thoughts by Kankri talking again.  
"S9llux, didn't I say it was very triggering to see s9me9ne c9mmitting sexual acts? Why w9uld y9u d9 this t9 me? D9 y9u n9t kn9w h9w triggering it is?! Please refrain fr9m d9ing the same thing I t9ld Cr9-" You use your psionic powers to put him in another room, and lock it.

Thank goodness he stopped.

"Sol, wvill you be back any time soon?" Cronus turns to you and you sweat drop, he can be intimidating when he needed to be.  
"Um, ye2. That ii2 Eriidan want2 me over." You say trying not to show your fear. He nods and walks away.

"So, if I invite you, you'll come?!" You see Eridan's eyes sparkling happily. You couldn't bring yourself to make him sad after what he did today, so you say,  
"2ure. Ju2t me22age me on Pe2terchum. 2ee you later fiishdiick!" You walk out the door feeling happy, you got along with Eridan for a day!

Little do you know, this day marks the changes in the two of you....

Hey how's the prologue? I tried to make it interesting! Hopefully I got everyone's quirks right in here. Just let me know if you see something that shoudl be fixed! 

I hope you all enjoy the story, and I adding a couple that came to me, but I haven't seen anyone use it, so it may just be me.

I apologize for any spelling errors, grammatical errors, or any if I got any of the quirks wrong.

-Yanase out!:)


	2. 1

Sollux's P.O.V.

You wake up to see your dancestor, Mituna Captor, in you face.   
"Cod2. Good morning Miituna. Now get out of my face." You say as you push him off of you lightly. He just smiles and walks away.

You get up to check your computer, seeing no new messages, you go to eat some food. You pull out a box of cereal, and eat. You send a quick text to your matesprit, Eridan, saying,  
"Good morning. How are you? We are 2iill on for later today riight?" 

You set your phone down and sigh. Today was going to be a busy day because even though you have no clue why you decided to go red for the idiot, you wanted to make sure he knew he was loved even if you don't show it sometimes.

Ping! You hear your phone vibrate and you see a new message. You click on it and sigh.  
"Good morning to you too Sol. :) I'm good, I wwas wwaiting to hear from you. And yes, wwe are still on for later today." Your matesprit at least had the right mind to respond to you. You quickly type a reply and smile. 

Eridan Ampora had the same black hair all trolls had, but he added some purple into it. He had fins that were extremely sensitive, and he sported many golden rings on his fingers,  
and was plain attractive. 

He was flushed for you first and then the feelings grew from there. Then to make him even more irresistible, his associated zodiac sign was Aquarius. It fitted him perfectly, as he was the prince of the seadwellers. With Feferi Peixies being the princess.

You start to get ready and you see Mituna just sitting there, waiting.  
"What do you want?" You say pissed. He simply just looks at you and smiles through his big bulky helmet. Your dancestor had strained his psionic powers too much to save the trolls, and suffered dearly for it. His dual personality got worse, and he was incoherent, well that was to anyone he didn't trust. He was also clumsy, but loved to skateboard with his matesprit, Latula, so he wore a bulky helmet.

You change out of the clothes you had been sleeping in, and put on a black shirt with your associated zodiac sign, the Gemini, in the middle. You put on your red and blue glasses to hide your red and blue eyes, and put on some black jeans with your blue and red converses. 

You figure you looked decent, so you walk out the house to get some materials for your date.

Eridan's P.O.V.

You wake to see your dancestor, Cronus Ampora, looking at you smugly.  
"Wwhat do you wwant?" You snarl out, tired and pissed. He smirks and says nothing.   
"I said wwhat do you wwant?" You say again in hopes of getting a response. He just looks at you and walks away. You walk to your computer and see that no one has bothered you, yet again. 

You quickly shower and put on your usual outfit. You style your hair with the purple gel, and walk out to hear Cronus ask you,  
"Vwhat are your plans today? Vwill you be staying in, or should I leawve a key?" You just look at him with disgust as he lights up a cigarette.  
"I am going out today." You start and he blinks,  
"But. You can leavve a key if you like. That wwould be helpful." You finish staring at him. He pulls a key from his pocket and hands it to you. You grab it and walk away before he has something else to say to you.

You get some food to eat, and you hear your phone ring. Ping! You look and see a new message for your matesprit, Sollux Captor.  
" Good morning. How are you? We are 2iill on for later today riight?" It read. You continue to eat, and then you reply back to him saying,  
"Good morning two you two Sol. :) I'm good, wwaiting two hear from you. And yes, wwe are still on for later today." He responses quickly and you wait for him to pick you up.

You and Sollux have come a long way, at first the two of you were kismeses at first, then you were morials, and finally you became matesprits. You were flushed for him first, and you guess the feelings grew. He came to you for the proposition for being matesprits. You accepted because you wanted to be his matesprit for awhile now.

Anyway, you hear Cronus talking to Sollux's dancestor, Mituna Captor.   
"Yeah, they're going on a date today. Isn't it just romantic?" You hear him say in the phone. You know that it's bad to eavesdrop on people, but you couldn't help it. You couldn't really make out what Mituna was saying, but by the looks of it, it made Cronus angry, because he started yelling in the phone. 

You quickly move away so your head doesn't get chopped off, and wait. 'Sollux said he wwould be here by sevven. It's only two in the afternoon.' You thought, you had no way to pass the time so you texted you and Sollux's friend, Karkat Vantas.  
"Hey Karkat. Wwhat are you doing right noww?" It read. You sat back and waited because you thought he wasn't going to text you back. You heard it.

Ping! 

You pick up the phone and smile, at least someone wasn't ignoring you.  
"HEY FUCKASS. I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND, I HEARD YOU AND SOL ARE GOING OUT TODAY. HAVE FUN." It read. You smile even more. If anyone was on your side in you Sollux's relationship, it was Karkat. He backed Sollux up on anything he needed. And taking you as a matesprit was no different. 

You decided to take a nap because at the time it was only 3:30. And you had a whole 3 hours and a half before he would pick you up. 

You wake up to the sight of Sollux kissing you passionately. You respond and pull away, smiling.

Hey, this is my first homestuck fanfic. So go easy.


	3. Chapter 2

Sollux's P.O.V.

You go to Eridan's house and unlock the door using the key he gave you. You walk in and see him passed out on the couch. You smile and you feel your heart flutter at the sight.

"Wvell if it isn't Sollux. You're here to take him right?" Eridan's dancestor, Cronus Ampora. You nod and see him take another drag off his cigarette.  
"Make sure he's home on time. He knowvs wvhen his curfewv is." He states discarding the used cigarette bud on the ground. He just walks away before you could say anything.

You shrug you shoulders and move to where Eridan was. You take in his appearance. His kissable gray lips, that adorable purple highlight in his black hair, his sensetive fins that you adore, and his new outfit that you tease him about constantly.

You kiss him to get him up. He wakes up and responds, and pulls away slightly. He smiles dazzlingly, and you gasp at his adorable purple eyes.  
"Hey Sol. Is it time for you to pick me up?" He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He put on his glasses and fixes his hair again, seeing as his hair got messed while sleeping.  
"Hey two you two. Are you ready two go? Ii've been ready to go 2iince 2ix." You say as you pull him to his feet.

"If I had knowwn that, I wwouldn't havve wwent to sleep. Howw wwas your morning?" He says as he gets up from the couch. He yawns, and gives you a peck on the cheek.  
"My morning wa2 great. Ii had to prepare for toniight. You'll love what Ii have iin 2ore for you." You grab his hand and pull him out of the house.

Once you two got to your destination, you ushered him in. Inside was a whole restaurant, empty. You had rented it for today, and it had cost you about $300 for a night. You planned to make this a day he will never forget.  
"Oh Sol," You hear Eridan swoon, "It's beautiful. Howw did you get this place empty?" He looked around and gasped.

It had one small table located in the middle of room, with candle lit. There were rose petals on the table, and yellow and purple cloths.

It was simply romantic.

He wrapped his hands around you neck and kisses you softly, conveying his feelings to you. You wrapped your arms around his waist, and respond. You twirl him around and he giggles.  
"This is so romantic, howw did you so it?" He says after giggling. You simple raise an eyebrow, and smirk.

"Well, Ii have to make 2ure that my mate2priit iis happy. You are happy riight?" You smile sweetly and usher him to the table. You pour wine for both of you, and you take a sip.  
"Sol, are you sure you should be drinking?" You hear Eridan say after you took a sip. You show your canines, and grin.

"Ii'm fiine, Ii can driink. We are goiing to have a fun tiime." You say with that cooky grin not falling from your face. He just looks uncertain, and says nothing us on the matter. You urge him to take a sip of his wine, which he does and his face flushes a light purple, and he drowns the whole cup.  
"Wwhat is this Sol? It's good!" He states a little tipsy from the wine.  
"Ii thiink iit's normal wiine. At lea2t Ii hope." You say feeling a little lightheaded yourself.

After you two drown at least 4 bottles of wine, you call a waiter to bring you some food.  
"OK, what will you two be having?" The waiter asks,  
you tell your order without stuttering too much, and he walks away.  
"Oh Sol, I'm havving such a great time. But wwhat's the occasion?" He says after some time. You tap your fingers on the table nervously, and he says slightly concerned,  
"Wwhat's wwrong Sol?" You shake you head and breathe out.

'Ii have to do thi2 now.' You thought with sudden courage.

"Eriidan, we've come long way. Fir2t we hated each other, then we became pale for each other, and fiinally, we are completely flu2hed each other. Ii want you be with me forever. Wiill you be miine?" You ramble out and hold a ring out to him with your face turning a bright yellow. His face brightens and you blush even more.

"Of course! I wwill alwways lovve you. After all, I'm the one wwho wwanted you first." He says and you see tears of happiness falling from his eyes. You reach across the table and wipe those purple tears, and kiss the back of his hand.  
"But wwhat's the ring for?" He sniffles, and rises out of his seat. He sits on your lap, wrapping his hands around your neck. You rub noses with him and say with a loving smile,  
"Human cu2tom. They wear riing2 to 2how that they belong to each other. Don't you liike the riing?"

He nods in understanding, he leans in and whispers in you ear,  
"I lovve you Sol. I'll be yours forevver. So yes, I accept the ring." Your grin spreads even more on your face, and you kiss him softly. He responds and deepens the kiss, soon you're grabbing his scarf and kissing his neck. He moans and moves his neck to give you better access, his face flushed a dark purple.

'Thii2 fucking tea2e!' You thought hotly.

You growl possessively and bite down on his neck hard.  
"S-sol!!!" He screams and his back arches under you. His hands goes to your to pull you in for a kiss, you bite his lips, and suck on his tongue. He moans into the kiss, and he grabs your shirt in an effort to pull you closer.

"Ahem. *cough*" The waiter says to bring you out of your matesprit. You both look at him and Eridan hops off your lap into the chair across from you.

"Your food." The waiter says placing the plate down. You two give you thanks and begin to eat.


	4. Chapter 3

Eridan's P.O.V.

Last night was the best. You had so much fun with Sol that we forgot to tell your dancestors we would be late.

You stumble into you house at 4 am to see your dancestor looking at you crossed.  
"Eridan Ampora! Wvhat time is your curfewv?!" Cronus bellows making you cringe at his might. You stumble to form a complete thought, and he screams again making you hurry up your thinking.

"12." You say slightly scared. He could be a force to reckon with when mad. He looks at you with anger flashing through his beautiful features.  
"Exactly. Wvhat time is it novw?!" He bellows once more, you shrink into yourself to hopefully hide yourself.

But of course it only makes him angerier.

"Vwhat are you fucking hiding for?! It's your fault that you're being screamed at!!!! You knovw that you're supposed to be home at 12!!!! Wvhy are you JUST nowv wvalking in the door?!" He raises his hand, and you unconsciously flinch to avoid being hit. He seems to notice this, and puts his hand down.

"Gods. I'm so sorry if I scared you." You heard him say in a whisper, his eyes casted down. You look up with tears in your eyes, and sniffle.  
"I'm sorry for wwalking late!!!!" You sob out, you hate making him worry, it always leaves a sour feeling in your gut.

He looks at you with nothing but guilt showing. He moves to you, picks you up, and hugs you tightly. You hug him back, apologizing in your head over and over.  
"Shit. I didn't mean to get like that. It's just that I wvas going crazy wvondering wvhere you wvas all this time! You didn't call, text, or even leawve me a message!" He explains quickly, his voice showing his true panic.

"You wwere wworied?" You ask, and he finally breaks down.  
"Of course I wvas!!!!!" He cries, and you just stare. Your dancestor, Cronus was worried about you. You clear all the doubts out of you head, and hold him. He sobs and grips your shirt in a death grip. You mutter sorry over and over, trying to make up for causing him to worry.

At 7, after 2 hours of just sitting there holding him, you neither Cronus wanted to move, but you had to. Sollux would be over soon, and you didn't want to get the wrong idea.

"Cronus. We need to move." You say but get no response.  
"Cronus?" You look down, and he's put cold, snoring lightly. You put him in my bed, because he doesn't like sleeping by himself.

'He really needs someone other than me and Kankri to take care of him. He should get a matesprit already.' You thought with a frown. He had feelings for Mituna, Sollux's dancestor, but Mituna is obviously in a matesprit with Latula. So he keeps his feelings to himself, and he suffers for it greatly.

You, Kankri, and Sol are the only ones who know this. Kankri knows because he confessed to Cronus, but was turned down. Even though Kankri was willing to become Mituna's substitute, Cronus didn't want to treat him unfairly. So they became friends with benefits you guess, when Cronus had an episode, Kankri would calm him down.

You hear the door bell and run down the stairs.  
"Wwho?" You say as you fix yourself up, you had messed up you hair, but you had to look decent for Sol.  
"Kankri." You blink, and open the door, to see Kankri looking very different from usual.  
"Kankri wwhat's wwrong?" You ask slightly concerned.

Kankri, who was usually so neat and tidy, looks like a hot mess. His black hair was all over the place, his eyes were void of emotion and puffy, he looks as if he threw on what he has on.

He just looks at you and asks you in a tired voice,  
"Where's Cr9nus?" You blink and usher him inside. You put on the kettle, seeing as he looks like he needs something to calm him down.  
"I asked where is Cr9nus?" You hear say again as he sits down on the couch. You ignore him and race to your room. 'Should I really wwake him after him he barely got any sleep last night because of me? But Kankri looks like he needs him. I'll wwake him up and tell him that Kankri needs him.' You thought as you open the door and see him laying there, asleep.

"Cronus? Sorry to wwake you up, but Kankri is here and he looks like he needs you badly." You say as you shake him awake, it works and his eyes open slowly as if he is still processing what you said.

"Kankri?" You hear him grumble. You nod and he gets up.  
"Wvhere is he nowv?" He yawns, you lead him downstairs where Kankri is sitting there with his head in his hands.  
"Kankri, wvhat's vwrong baby?" He tries to get a reaction out of Kankri, but Kankri says nothing.  
"Kankri?" Cronus says a little more urgent, and shakes Kankri hard.  
"Cronus, wwhat are you doing?! You aren't supposed to do that!!!!" You yell and try to stop him, he shot a look at you that clearly says, 'Stay the fuck out of this.'

You obey and step aside, unwillingly.

"Kankri, I need to you tell me wvhat's vwrong! Wve can't help if wve don't know what's wrong!" You hear Cronus yell, and Kankri just stares blankly at him.  
"Cronus, something's seriously wwrong wwith him." You try to calm Cronus down, but Kankri finally decided to answer.

"I-I tried t9 tut9r Gamzee Maraka 6ecause he's failing every class, and I'm a student teacher wh9 can help him, 6-6ut when I walked int9 the classr99m, he was fighting my dancest9r, Karkat. Well I d9n't kn9w if it was Karkat's fault or Gamzee, 6ut when I tried t9 ask Karkat, he t9ld me I was a g99d f9r n9thing dancest9r wh9 c9uldn't get the man he l9ves, and I have n9 6usiness 69thering him, and I sh9uld just disappear and die.

S9 I ran 9ut after hearing that, and decided I w9uld g9 t9 y9u Cr9nus. I'm s9rry f9r intruding s9 early in the m9rning." He finishes, while crying once more. You knew he wasn't in the best of shape if he wasn't going on and on about triggers. Cronus rubs his back and you look at them, and say,  
"Cronus, take him to bed. You twwo need it. I'll ask Sol if I can come a bit earlier than time, so calm him dowwn please. And Kankri," You say as you put on your overcoat, shoes, and move to turn off the kettle.

"Yes?"

"Try to ignore Karkat for a couple of days. Stay here if needed, and don't let him get to you. You're special to Cronus in your owwn wway, that beats the typical matesprit quadrant. So don't feel bad, he doesn't knoww wwhat he's talking about." You finish seriously, bid them farewell.

Hey how's that? I honestly not trying get people read anymore, I just want to share and get criticism on this. I understand if my understanding of their typing quirks are off, and I do apologize. I'm still getting the hang of things.

I had to put in an emotional chapter.

-Yanase out.


	5. Chapter 4

Eridan's P.O.V.

You walk out of the house to the cool winter air. You being a seadweller, who couldn't handle the cold very much, decided to hurry to the park.

You reach the park and sit on the swings. You think about your former morial, Feferi Peixes, princess of the seadwellers. 'It wwas never meant to last anywway.' You thought with an irritated smirk, you decide to swing to conserve your body heat, lest you die.

"-Eridan!" You hear a female voice call from the entrance to the park. You look up and thought with a sigh, 'Gods. I talked her up. Wwhat does SHE wwant?!' It was no secret that you couldn't stand Feferi after what she put you and Sollux through. She was the reason you and Sollux became kismeses, you both wanted her. But in a way, if it hadn't been for her, you two wouldn't be here like you are now.

She had goggles hanging on her neck, she had this headband that had her associated zodiac sign, Pieces, and a hourglass figure that could make any straight man drop down to their knees. It had you and Sol fooled for awhile.

"-Eridan!" You hear her getting closer and closer to you, and you flinch. She may have a nice body, but her height is intimidating. She was 6'5", and like to carry this trident on her back. You look up to see her right in your face.

")(ey -Eridan, long time no sea!" You hear her say bubbly, and you already feel the rage go through you.  
"Wwhat do you wwant?" You ground out, before your whole thing with Sol, you would have loved to see her, but now, you can't stand the sight of her.

"O)(! W)(y are you so mean?! W)(at )(ave I done to you?!" She complains, feigning hurt. You felt even more anger flow through you.

"Wwhat have you done to me?! It's wwhat you have done to me and Sol!" You shriek. She got defensive, and shouts back at you.  
"W)(at did I do to Sol?! I left you because being your morial was so muc)( damn work! It was like taking care of a grub w)(o doesn't know rig)(t from wrong!!!!" You flinch at the insult, but quickly recover.

"You led me and Sol on! You made us fight each other, but it didn't work in your favor. At the end of the day, me and Sol's relationship will always be more than you and his ever was! You tried to isolate me so I would be alone, but Sol came to my rescue! And I'll be dammed if you think I'll let you have Sol after all we've been through!"

Silence. That's all that is heard.

That is, until someone is clapping their hands together.  
"Well 2aid Eriidan." You heard a deep masculine voice say, 'I know that voice anywhere!' You thought with a big smile playing on your face.  
"Sol!" You run to him and kiss him. He just smiles in the kiss and puts you behind him.

"Sol. -Eridan. W)(at's t)(is about?" You heard Feferi growl out. You got scared, while she may be a girl, she was the Heiress, and a damn strong one at that. Sollux just smirks while holding you by your waist and ignores her.

"You forgot thii2 la2t night baby." He slips the golden ring on you left ring and kisses the back of your hand. You blush a bright shade of purple and avert your eyes. He chuckles deeply and bites your over sensitive fins.  
"Sol... Not in front of Fef..." You try to convince your boyfriend to stop his pleasurable assault on your sensitive fins. He just wrap his arm around you even more, and tilts your head back.

"SOLLUX!!!!"

You cry out as he sinks his fangs into your neck. You moan and grip him as if you were about to fall.  
"Sooollllll..... Stop please....?" You try to say while panting heavily, Feferi long forgotten in your brain.

"*growl* -Excuse me! I'm standing rig)(t )(ere!!!!" She growls out. You both stop, and Sollux's eyes darken.  
"What do you want FF?" He grounds out between gritted teeth. She just flips her hair and says in disgust,  
"Stop t)(is bulls)(it flus)(ed quadrant. It's obviously fake, and -Eridan is leading you on." You blink and you feel him growl low in his throat.  
"I'm.. Leading.. Sollux.. On?" You say slowly, titling your head to the side, trying to process what she just said.

"Obviously! W)(y else would you want )(im?! And Sollux would never fill a red quadrant with you -Eridan, no one would." She explains with so much venom in her voice, it shook your very core. You felt tears swell in your eyes at her cruelness. He looks at you and growls even more at Feferi.

"Becau2e Eriidan iis one of the mo2t iintere2iing troll2 there ii2. Ii'm flu2hed for hiim so much, that Ii'm happy Ii fiilled a quadrant wiith hiim! You wiill not talk bad about my mate2priit liike that!" He boomed out and you felt yourself smile shyly.

"Agh! You two make me sick. Don't say I didn't warn you Sol. I was he morial once before, I know what type of bastard )(e is! )(e's a manipulator! And if you do-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" You scream cutting her off. Sollux's eyes went wide and he holds you even closer.  
")(ow dare you!!!!" She shrieks and trys to lunge at you. He stops her by using his psionic powers on her.

"Put me down t)(is instant Sollux!!!" Her screams getting louder and louder. He just simply ingnores them and we walk towards her house.  
"And Ii'll be dropping you off here. Good day to you Feferii Peiixes." He says as he opens the door and throws her in.

We walk back to his house and I get the urge to ask something that's been on my mind for awhile now. I stop him and look him dead in the eyes.

"Sol, howw did you knoww I wwas at the park?"

Finally a cliffhanger in this one. This surprisingly took only a day to write. Like I said before, I'm not trying make it popular, I just want to share and take criticism.

-Yanase out.


	6. Chapter 5

Sollux's P.O.V.

"Sol, howw did you knoww I wwas in the park?"

You heard Eridan say. '2hiit. Ii'm but2ed.' You thought with a frown. You scratch the back of your head and sigh.  
"Cronu2 told me you left the hou2e two fiind me. Ii fiigured you may be iin the park, or a re2tuarant eatiing." You mumble our shyly. It was bad enough you two ran into FF, and she said all that horrid shit to him, you just wanted to go home and snuggle with Eridan.

"Eriidan, can we go two my place already? Ii want two 2nuggle wiith you." You say in a timid voice, it didn't matter how long you have been with Eridan, he always made your heart flutter. He blushes, moves to you and wraps his arms around your neck.

"Of course. That is, if you still wwant to snuggle."

'Awwwww!!!! He's two much! Ii'm defiiniitely flu2hed for hiim.' You thought dreamily, he chuckles and moves to kiss you. You moan into the kiss and your hands move his waist. You go to continue your actions from before, biting his sensitive fins.

"Sol!"

He moans out your name breathlessly. You smirk and nip even harder, trying to break skin. He squirms in your arms and is mewling in pleasure.  
"S-Sol, let's at least get in the house before wwe staaaarrttt...." A low whine goes through his throat, your eyes widen, and you thought with an evil smile, 'Ii can't waiit two make hiim go crazy when we get two my hou2e..'

"Wwhat's wwrong Sol?" Eridan says pulling you out of your thoughts.

"Let'2 go." You say and pull him towards your house.

When you two get there, you see Mituna looking at his skateboard sadly. Something didn't sit right in your chest so you decide to question him.  
"Miituna, what'2 wrong?" You say trying to get a smile out of him. Any other time, his ever-lasting smile would get on your nerves, but now you would do anything to see it on his face. A sad Mituna just isn't normal, he's always happy, or just plain smiling.

You hear him mumble under his breath and you try again.  
"Miituna, what'2 wrong?" You look again and he's taking off his bulky helmet.   
"Mituna?" You heard Eridan question him now. You both were worried, he had said nothing to either of you by now, and your panic levels were rising drastically.

"50llux."

"Ye2?" You move to crouch down in front of him, he hands his helmet to you and you place it on the skateboard. You look at the skateboard and suddenly thought, 'Wa2n't he 2uppo2ed two be goiing 2kateboardiing wiith Latula? Why ii2 he 2iill here?'

"Miituna, where'2 Latula?" You ask and you see him jolt violently. You look at the skateboard, and putting that together with the violent jolt he bad hearing of her name, she must have bailed on him.

"Diid Latula not come?" You ask softly, trying to calm him down. He nods his head pitifully, and you feel something break inside you. You see Eridan sitting next to him and hugging him slightly, trying not to make you jealous. You look at him and give him the okay to fully hug him, which he does without hesitation.

"3r1d4n?" Mituna asks confused. Eridan says nothing and just continues hugging him. You look at the both of them, and smile. Eridan treats your dancestor as if Mituna was his, and you likewise with Cronus. Mituna starts to bite his lip, and his eyes started to water up.

"Mituna?" Eridan says as he trys to hold in the tears, but is failing miserably. You at him, pat his head, and say sweetly,  
"Let iit out. Iit'll make you feel better." And with that, he starts brawling like a grub. You and Eriidan just sit there and hold him while he tries to tell you two what happened, but couldn't put it into words.

"50llux." He says after crying, you assumed he needed this, but what you didn't expect was for Eridan to fall asleep holding him. You look back at Mituna and he's smiling at you.  
"7h4nk y0u. 1 n33d3d 7h47." He says holding Eridan close to him. You grin lazily, wrap an arm on the arm of the couch, and lean on him.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" You ask holding one of his hands in your own. He smiles sadly again and you mentally slap your forehead.  
"You have two iif you don't want two." You say quickly and he just shakes his head at you.

"L47ul4 8r0k3 0ff 7h3 m4735pr1t." He says simply, and you felt rage go through you.

"2he what?!?!" You screech, and he shushes you. You nod and lower your voice.   
"2he diid what?!?!" You hiss slightly lower than before. He tilts his head to the side and he simply restates,  
"L47ul4 8r0k3 0ff 7h3 m4735pr1t. 5he d1dn't w4nt m3 4nym0r3. S41d 1 w45 700 much w0rk f0r h3r." You look in shock, and a thought goes through your head.

'Text Cronu2! About new development! He miight be able two get Miituna two like hiim.'

You grab your phone and text a quick message to him. Mituna looks at you with a questioning glance.  
"Wh4t 4r3 y0u d01ng?" You hear him say and you look up from your phone to stare at him.  
"Textiing Cronu2. Why?"   
"0h." Was all he said. You state and continue texting when Cronus replies to you saying, "Really?! She broke it off wvith him?! Do you think this is my chance to get together wvith him? Or should I give him time? Wvhat should I do Sol?!?!"

You laugh at his uncertainty, and decides to just Mituna if he wants another matesprit.  
"Miituna?" You ask and he smiles at you stupidly.  
"Ye5?"   
"Do you want another mate2priit?" He blinks and looks at you, then blinks again.  
"4n07h3r m4735pr1t? Wh0 w0uld 1t 83?" He says very slowly trying to comprehend what you were saying.  
"Ye3, do you want to fiill that quadrant agaiin? Ii have the perfect man who ha2 been wanting you for awhile now." You say joyfully, and he looks uncertain, but nods his head.

"Wh0 w0uld 1t 83?" He asks once more and you brace yourself.

"Cronu2 Ampora. Eriidan'2 dance2tor."

Hey! So how is it so far? Again, if anyone is actually reading this, then, thank you! I'm very happy to hear that! Anyhow, should I pair them up together? Or have him fall for Kankri?

-Yanase out.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: You'll be able to tell what couple is in the chapter by the picture. Like if the picture is of Cronus and Mituna, than it will be that couple. If the picture is of Eridan and Sollux, than it's EriSol!!!! See? Easy! On to the story!

Sollux's P.O.V.

"Cronu2 Ampora. Eriidan'2 dance2tor."

Mituna just looks at you with no emotion on his face.  
"Cr0nu5'?" You nod slowly, trying to gague his response.  
"Wh0'4" 7h47?"  
"Eriidan'2 dance2tor. He alway2 ha2 a ciigarette iin hiis mouth. 2liick back hair?" You explain how he looks and Mituna looks thoughtful for a second before grinning.  
"H3'5 4lw4y2 w1th K4nkr1 r1gh7?" Mituna says and you laugh and nod.  
"Why n0t? N080n3 3l53 w4n75 7h3 m3223d up 0n3. 50 1 c4n g1v3 1t 4 7ry." He says, and smiles while looking at you.

You go to text Cronus.

It read,  
"Hey..... Gue22 what good new2 Ii have?" You put your phone down and look at Mituna seriously.  
"Are you 2ure you want thi2 Miituna? You can't ju2t break hii2 heart if you don't liike iit. Eriidan wiill try two kiill you iif you do." You say and Mituna nods even more, it makes you wonder if what Cronus said before about Mituna and him being friends before all this awas true.

Ping!

'Ah! Fiinally, he re2ponded!' You thought happily. It read,  
"Wvhat did he say?"  
You text him back saying that Mituna wanted to give him a try. You wait him to respond and see Mituna laughing at something.  
"Hey, Tuna, what'2 you laughiing about?" You ask and looks at you a big grin on his face.  
"N07h1ng. Ju57 r3m3m83r3d 50m371ng fr0m 7h3 p457." He spoke and continues snickering. You get tired of hearing his infernal snickering.

"What the liiviing fuck are you laughiing about?!"

He stops. Good. Just when you thought you were getting some peace and quiet, he looks at you with a smirk.  
"W-What?" You say slightly fearful of your life. He just keeps quiet with that same smug smirk on his face and you hear a ping from the side.

"He's not playing wvith my emotions right? Make sure. Please."

You frown. Cronus really needed to let someone other than you three in. But you could understand why he was like that. You send a message saying that Mituna was indeed, not playing with his emotions as he put it.  
You thought it was going to take him some time to reply, but your phone rang that next moment.

"Tell him I'm coming ovwer. I havwe to see it for myself." You look at Mituna and say in small voice,  
"Cronu2 ii2 on hii2 way here." He smiles at you and pokes you. You smile and poke him back, but he keeps doing it.  
"Leave me alone Tuna!" He starts snickering again and you growl. While he was in a much better mood than before, you didn't want to hear nothing but snickering all day.

"0k. 73ll h1m 1 c4n'7 w417 70 533 h1m. 1 5h0uld pr0b4bly g37 r34dy n0w." He says as he leaves the room to at least look decent than he did currently.

You look at your phone to see it was already 12. Shit! Where did the time go by?! You snuggle next to Eridan even though he was asleep, he knows it was you by instinct, and snuggles into you more. You drift to sleep seeing as you didn't get much sleep last night.

Mituna's P.O.V.

When you dancestor, Sollux told you that Cronus wanted to be you matesprit for awhile now, it made you wonder if it stemmed form you childhood.

See, you and Cronus were the best of friends before my whole "accident" happened. You don't know why, but at first you forgot who he was. But over time, you began to remember who everyone was.

Cronus being the first, well after Kurloz Makara, seeing as Kurloz was there with you when the whole "accident" happened.

You were still sad that Latula decided to break your quadrant, but hey, you really don't blame her. Your still surprised that Sollux is still with you.

But then again, Sollux said he wasn't ever leaving you.

You look back into the living room to see the younger two snuggled up next to each other. You had to smile, he finally found someone that would love him. You saw the promise ring on Eridan's finger, and you automatically know he had something to do with it.

Your pesterchum pings and you rush to your computer. It was Kankri Vantas.

TalkativeGenocide [TG] begin trolling TwinDooms [TD]

{I have no clue what happened their names. I didn't know what to say. Please forgive me for the shitty names:)}

TG: Hell9 Mituna.

TD: 0h, h3y K4nkr1. Wh47 y0u n33d?

TG: Just pr9mise me s9mething.

TD: wh47?

TG: D9n't try to break Cr9nus' heart. If y9u d9, I'm c9ming t9 kill y9u, and I will make it fucking painful. I d9n't make threats, I make pr9mises. :)

OK, Kankri scares the shit out of you right now. You never knew he could get so angry. He cursed at you. Cursed! That doesn't happen usually.

TG: Y9u 6etter n9t 6e hiding like a little 6itch in the c9rner. If you have the balls t9 try him 9ut, then man the fuck up and face me, Hun. ;)

Gods. He's scaring you so much you don't want to answer. But you don't want to feel his wrath if you don't answer. You never seen him like this, so the rumor is true. He has flush feelings for Cronus, and he's jealous that you got that quadrant.

TD: 0k, 1 w0n'7 8r34k h15 h34r7. Pl3453 570p cur51ng. 17'5 n07 l1k3 y0u. Pl3453 83l13v3 m3.

You hope that's acceptable, because you were not ready to deal with an angry Kankri. You hear another ping.

TG: 9K, I 6elieve y9u. Just remember my pr9mise. It will happen sh9uld y9u d9 s9mething t9 hurt him 9n purp9se. Bye and I wish y9u luck.

TalkativeGenocide [TG] ceast trolling TwinDooms [TD]

Whew. That was fucking close. You see where Karkat gets his anger from, but you never seen him like that so you save the pester log to show Sol later.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

You run to door and standing looking handsome is Cronus Ampora himself.

"Hey there Chief. Wvhat's going on?" He says and you felt yourself flush yellow.

"N07h1ng. H0w 480u7 y0u?" You say trying not to stare.

"I'm good. Wvhat I really came here for wvas to knowv if Sol wvas telling me the truth about you wvanting to try me out. Is it true?" He says as he stares at where your eyes would be, you put a finger up for him to wait. You run to get some hair clips to show your eyes.

Once you fixed it to where you look a little like Sol, you walk out and you look Cronus straight in the eyes.  
"Y35. 1 w0uld l1k3 70 f1ll 4 r3d qu4dr4n7 w17h y0u. 7h47 15, 1f y0u d0n't m1nd me." You says shyly and you fiddle with your sleeves.

"OK, nowv I believe you. Mituna..." He says, grabs you forcefully and kisses you roughly.

Hey!!!! How is everyone? So I understand that many people haven't read this, but I don't mind. I hope whoever is reading, is enjoying it.

-Yanase out.


	8. Chapter 7

Mituna's P.O.V.

OK, nowv I believe you. Mituna..." He says, grabs you forcefully and kisses you roughly.

You blink and he forces his tongue in your mouth. You moan at the roughness, and grip his shirt. He smirks into the kiss, and you start to grow dizzy from the lack of air.

You pull away and breathe heavily.   
"Sorry. Wvas that too much at one time?" He says shallowly and you nod, too lost for words. You get on your toes and brush his lips swetly, and held his hand.

What most people didn't know was that you love being romantic. It helped you convey your feelings since not many people could understand you. He gasps at you and kisses you back, interwining your fingers with his.

"Are you sure Mituna, cause once I start, I'm not stopping for nothing? Last chance to get awvay." He says seriously looking at you with a sad smile. You nod and beam at him.

"1 kn0w 1'm 5ur3. 1 w4n7 70 g1v3 y0u 4 ch4nc3."

That seems to bring a happy look to his face. Then you thought back to what Kankri said to you. You decide to ask Cronus about it.  
"Cr0nu5?" He looks down at you and answers,  
"Hmmmmm?" You look to the side and continue in a scared tone,  
"C4n K4nkr1 g3t r34lly 4ngry? L1k3 70 7h3 p01n7 wh3r3 h3'5 cur51ng p30pl3 0ut 0v3r p3573rchum?"

He looks at you with concern, and anger.  
"Wvhat did he say?" He growls and you actually feel scared, he's ten times worse that Kankri will ever be.  
"Um, n07 70 8r34k y0ur h34r7, 0r h3 w1ll k1ll m3 p41nfully. Th3n 541d 17 w45n'7 4 thr347, 8u7 4 pr0m1s3." He looks at you confused and you sigh.

"L37'5 m3 5h0w y0u."

You grab his hand and pull him to your room. On the way there you see the younger two still snuggled up, sleeping. You shush Cronus when he tried to say something, you didn't want them to wake up.

When you get to your room, you turn back on your computer and show Cronus the pester log.

TalkativeGenocide [TG] begin pestering TwinDooms [TD]

TG: Hell9 Mituna.

TD: 0h, h3y K4nkr1. Wh47 y0u n33d?

TG: Just pr9mise me s9mething.

TD: wh47?

TG: D9n't try to break Cr9nus' heart. If y9u d9, I'm c9ming t9 kill y9u, and I will make it fucking painful. I d9n't make threats, I make pr9mises. :)

TG: Y9u 6etter n9t 6e hiding like a little 6itch in the c9rner. If you have the balls t9 try him 9ut, then man the fuck up and face me, Hun. ;)

TD: 0k, 1 w0n'7 8r34k h15 h34r7. Pl3453 570p cur51ng. 17'5 n07 l1k3 y0u. Pl3453 83l13v3 m3.

TG: 9K, I 6elieve y9u. Just remember my pr9mise. It will happen sh9uld y9u d9 s9mething t9 hurt him 9n purp9se. Bye and I wish y9u luck.

TalkativeGenocide [TG] ceast pestering TwinDooms [TD]

He read out loud. His face turn from shock to laughter. You failed to see what was funny, Kankri Vantas, who was the most respectful troll you know, full blown cursed you out, and then threatens you that he would make good on that.

"Wh47'5 50 funny?" You say trying to understand what happened when he read it that made him laugh.  
"I'm sorry Chief. It's just that I nevwer thought I wvould see the day Kankri Vantas of all people curse!" He says and he throws his head back and laugh heavily. You sigh and face palm.

Some people never change.

"1 w45 50 5urpr153d my53lf. H3 c4m3 0u7 0f n0wh3r3 curs1ng m3 0u7." You say with a nervous laugh. Kankri still made you fearful for life, but you wouldn't let this get to you.

"So, howv wvould this wvork?" He says after awhile of surfing the internet on your computer. You ponder on that and say with an idea,  
"W3ll, w3 584r7 0ff p41l, 7h3n wh3n 7h3 f33l1ng5 g37 3v3n m0r3, w3 g0 f0r flu5h3d." He thinks on it, and you smile.

You were finally getting somewhere.

"Sure I'm sure that can wvork." Your face lights up and you hug him. He jumps out of his skin at the sudden action, but says nothing about it. He leans into you, and you smile, he likes you even if it was a little bit.

"Are there some ground rules that I should knovw about?" He says and touches your hand with his and smiles slightly. You try to think, and when you finally do find a 'trigger' as Kankri would say, you notify him,  
"W3ll, 1 d0n'7 l1k3 831ng 70uch3d 8y 4ny0n3 1 d0n'7 kn0w. 8u7 1'm pr377y 5ur3 y0u kn0w 7h47. Um, 07h3r 7h4n 7h47 1 c4n'7 7h1nk 0f 4ny7h1ng 3l53."   
"Gods. I fucking hate that quirk of yours." You hear him sigh and you look down sadly, Latula said the same thing before. It's not your fault that this was the consequence that you paid for to protect all of them, that's just how the world works.

"1'm 50rry. 17'5 n07 my f4ul7." You state sadly.

"Shit! I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just hard to understand you wvith that quirk. Wvanna try to learn howv to talk wvithout it?" He says as he looks at your depressed face. You look up at him and your eyes widen.

"R34lly?! Y0u'll h3lp m3 74lk w17h0u7 my fuck3d up qu1rk?!"

"Sure. I can imagine you hate talking like that."

He pats you on the head, and you felt your face flush yellow. '1 c4n'7 83 g41n1ng f33l1ng5 f04 h1m 7h15 500n 4m 1?' He kisses your forehead and you look up at him. You never knew he was so tall, or that he had beautiful amethyst colored eyes.

You heard a chuckle and you blush when he startes talking.  
"You can stare a little bit more if I'm that attractivwe. I really don't mind, I knovw I'm handsome, and evweryone wvants me." He says and you blush even more. You want to change the subject, but don't know how.

So, you walked out into the kitchen, with him hot on your tail.

"Chief, wvhat did I say vwrong?" He says as you go to the cabinet and grab the honey. You don't know why you had such a craving for it, but it was sweet and Sollux made sure that you always had some in the house.

"N07h1ng." You say irritated, you just wanted to eat your honey and calm down.

But Cronus had different plans.

He hugs you from behind and you feel your anger leave you.   
"I'm sorry Chief. Please don't be mad at me." He breathes into your neck, and you gasp at the action. You start squirming in his arms and a low whine comes out your throat.  
"Cr0nu5...." You whine even more, you hear a deep chuckle and a shiver goes through you.

"You smell just like honey, makes me wvant to eat you. I think I'll do just that." He spins you around a looks into your eyes. You try to ask him what he means by that, but your lips were taken softly. You squirm even more and pound on his chest.

His clawwed hand trails to your nook and you moan into the kiss. When he squeezes it, your eyes widen and you push him off of you. He pants heavily looking at you with lust in his eyes, another pleasurable shudder goes through you.

"I'll stop. Seems like it's too much at one time." Cronus says and you stand there, panting just as heavily as him.

"Cr0nu5, 1 h4v3 4 qu35710n f0r y0u."  
"Shoot."  
"H0w much 0f 0ur p457 d0 y0u r3m3m83r?" He looks shocked at the question, but composes himself.  
"Howv much do you remember?" He answered your question with another question. You raise an eyebrow and shrug.  
"4ll 0f 17. W3 w3r3 7h3 8357 0f fr13nd5 83f0r3 7h3 4cc1d3n7. 15 7h47 wh3r3 y0ur f33l1ng5 573mm3d fr0m?" You ask, and he nodded, looking away shyly, purple blush spreading across his face.

"W3ll, 1 h0p3 1 c4n 83 h3lpful 70 y0u. 1 54y 7h15 1n 4dv4nc3, 1 4p0l0g1z3 1f 1 hur7 y0ur f33l1ng5. 1 r34lly w4n7 70 m4k3 7h15 w0rk." You say and look him straight in the eyes, and his eyes start to shimmer with tears.

"Mituna!!" He kisses you hard and passionate. You wrap your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He pushes you further into the counter and he moves from your mouth to your neck. A breathy moan escapes your lips and you tilt you head to give him more access.

You felt yourself grow harder when he starts biting and sucking on your pulse. By then you were a puddle, withering under him. You grab his fins, and he moans heatedly, and kiss him fiercely.

"Oh God2 Miituna!!!!! Nobody want2 two 2ee that!!!!" Sollux's voice rang clear through the room. You and Cronus pull away and look at him.

"Oh gods Cro! I really don't wwant to see that either!" Eridan says after him, and you two see them blushing at the scene they were forced to experience.

"Then stop wvatching." Cronus says smirking and holds you close. You lean on him and hug him.

Hey, so like I stated in the prologue, this was a pairing I was dying to try, if you don't like it, then I am very sorry.

I thought about it, and when there were some who thought they were friends before the whole "I must sacrifice my psiioniic powers to save the trolls" thing, it would make some sense if Cronus got some feelings from then.

So that's the idea I went with. Um, once again, I can't thank anyone who's reading this enough. And see you in the next chapter.

-Yanase out.


End file.
